


skating // lance

by windowsmaker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Take her to a skating rink, they said. It'll be fun, they said. What they didn't say was; "You'll make a fool of yourself by falling."





	

Take her roller-skating, they said. It'll be fun they said.  
It was anything but fun. Lance had already fallen three times, while she had fallen five. At least they were both going home with a few scrapes and bruises. As the night went on, each of them had figured out how to skate without falling right away. Lance had already known a few tricks with skating, while she knew none. That was a plus for Lance at least, letting him be able to put his hands on her to help guide her. Lance ended up getting too cocky, thinking he could skate backwards.  
"Lance! Watch out!" She yelped from behind him as they collided, hitting the floor with a loud thump. They laughed as the stood up, looking at each other.  
"You look amazing." Lance whispered, moving his hands onto her waist.  
"Thank you, Lance." She smiled, arms snaking up to his neck. Her being a few inches shorter than him, she had to be on her tippy-toes as best as she could in skates.  
"You're really cute..." Lance lovingly sighed as he stared deeply into her eyes.  
"You're awfully cute as well," She smiled as he blushed.  
The lights danced around the dark rink as they stood there, lost in each-others eyes, faces moving towards each other ever so slowly. Their noses touched, as the looked at each other. Lance tilted his head until his lips brushed against hers, connecting them ever so slightly. The kiss was full of emotion and passion, and Lance would never forget it.  
The kiss lasted for what felt like hours but was only seconds. Breaking away from the kiss, Lance let out a shaky breath.  
"I love you so so much..."  
"I love you too..."


End file.
